The long-term objectives of this project are to conduct clinial studies which will provide new information for understanding, prevention, and management of disorders of the visual system. The first specific aim is to establish a Clinical Reserach CORE Module that will include a biostatistician, clinical coordinator, and computer. This new module will enhance existing and new clinical research projects by providing epidemiologic and biostatistical methodology necessary for conduct of prospective clinical trials, using state-of-the-art data analysis. Examples of projects include: Japanese- American community diabetes study, Yakima diabetic eye screening project, optic neuritis treatment trial, effect of somatostatin analogs on diabetic retinopathy, analysis of dissemination of new knowledge obtained from clinical trials, evaluation of automated perimetry software, evaluation of infant vision testing cards, treatment of Graves' ophthalmopathy, use of intraocular lenses in diabetic patients, clinical pathologic study of eyes from Alzheimer's patients, genetic analysis of ocular coloboma, and application of gene probes for retinal proteins to DNA from patients with inherited retinal dystrophies, including retinitis pigmentosa.